El Primer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco
by Henfa
Summary: Este es el relato de Zafiro, la tributo del distrito 8, que luego se convertirá en vencedora a un precio considerablemente alto, durante el primer vasallaje de los veinticinco. ¡Que así comience la historia!
1. Aviso

Me despierto a la mitad de la noche. He tenido la misma pesadilla: voy a los Juegos, todos se vuelven contra mi y me matan cada vez de una forma diferente; quemandome, con una lanza, con flechas, con cuchillo, a golpes...

Me recuesto en mi cómoda cama, suplicando para volver a dormir. No puedo. Los recuerdos de los últimos días fluyen de nuevo a mi mente.

*FLASHBACK*

Estamos mi padre, que es uno de los dos vencedores del distrito 8, mi hermano y yo sentados en la cocina comiendo. De repente se enciende la televisión y la cara, la despreciable cara de Snow, aparece en la pantalla. Nos apresuramos a ponernos frente a la tele y llamamos a gritos a nuestra madre, quien baja de inmediato.

- Este es un anuncio enviado desde el mismísimo Capitolio. - para un segundo y se aclara la garganta- Con motivo especial del Aniversario número Veinticinco de nuestros queridos Juegos del Hambre- mi padre suelta un sonoro gruñido- tendremos una edición especial.

Hace otra pausa, en la cual mi familia y yo nos volvemos a ver con la boca abierta y miradas de terror. Todos sabemos que algo 'bueno' para el Capitolio es algo terrible para nosotros. Seguro al decir 'especial' se refiere a más sangriento y sádico.

-Hemos creado algo que se llama "Vasallaje de los Veinticinco". Cada veinticinco años habrá una edición diferente. Veamos... ¿Donde está el cofre? -le grita Snow a alguien e tras de la cámara. Una mano espantosamente dorada le pasa un cofre de madera pequeño. Snow mete la mano y rebusca, como lo hacen los mandados del Capitolio con nuestras urnas. Al fin, saca un papel.- este será el mandado: "Cada Distrito tendrá que votar por sus tributos. Ese año, los voluntarios no serán permitidos. Esto es para que recuerden que fueron ustedes quienes originaron esto"

Snow levanta la vista del papel. Aún estoy asimilándolo. ¿Cada distrito mandará a la arena a su mejor apuesta? Esto es malo, pienso, esto es muy malo. Snow sonríe, como el maníaco y sádico presidente que es.

-Mañana cada persona de los distritos votarán por una joven y un joven entre los doce y dieciocho años para representar a su distrito. Sobrevivirán solo los mejores. Pasado mañana, el día común de las Cosechas, se leerá el nombre de el afortunado y la afortunada que serán enviados al Capitolio como cada año. ¡Felices Juegos del Hambre! ¡Y que la suerte esté siempre de su parte!

El sello y el himno del Capitolio reemplazan a Snow en la pantalla, la cual luego de un par de minutos se pone negra de nuevo. Mi hermano y padre me vuelven a ver, con el terror y la angustia reflejados en sus caras. Mi madre se llave las manos a la cara y llora en silencio.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

Yo comprendo porque llora. Mi padre me ha entrenado desde pequeña para que esté preparada si mi nombre llega a salir en la cosecha. Cada día, desde que cumplí siete años, me levanto y hago mi entrenamiento matutino. Almuerzo y en la tarde, mi padre me entrena para usar diferentes armas. Las domino todas, aunque mi favorita es la espada.

Yo sé que la espada no es el arma de una dama, pero me da igual. Mi hermano, que ahora tiene 21 años, y yo solíamos pelear con palos simulando espadas. Yo siempre ganaba. Ahora usamos espadas de madera. Igual de pesadas que las comunes aunque no cortan.

Todos en el distrito me conocen, ya sea porque soy hija de un vencedor, porque trabajo sin paga en la fábrica de textiles y porque siempre llevo todo tipo de comida y necesidades a los pobres. Saben que soy fuerte y prácticamente la chica más peligrosa del distrito.

Zafiro. Mi padre me nombró así no solo por el color de mis ojos, también porque dice que seré la gema preciosa que lo hará sentirse feliz de haber salido de la arena con vida. Mi hermano se llama Topacio, por la misma razón y porque sus ojos son del hermoso color dorado de la gema. Al parecer a mi padre le gustan las gemas.

El día de ayer fuimos a votar a los tributos. Mi padre, madre y hermano votaron por una chica y un chico de dieciocho años que mi madre había visto una vez en el mercado. Yo voté por mi misma, ya que no quiero involucrar a nadie y sé que un voto no hará mucha diferencia ya que todo el distrito está votando por mí, y también voté por Jason, un chico de mi clase que me odia y al cual odio.

¿Por que nos odiamos? Él me odia porque el año que mi padre ganó los juegos, su tía era el otro tributo del ocho, y mi padre no la pudo proteger cuando en la Cornucopia un tributo profesional la atravesó. Yo lo odio porque él piensa que como soy hija de un vencedor, soy egocéntrica y malcriada. Me trata, de burla claro, como si fuera una florecita delicada que se puede deshacer si la tocas.

Claro que mis padres y hermano saben, tan bien como yo, que el distrito entero votará por mi y que tendré que ir a la arena. Simplemente evitamos hablar de eso y disfrutamos lo más que podemos.

-¡Zafiro! ¡Ven a desayunar! -ese es Topacio. ¿Tan rápido se ha hecho de día?


	2. Una cosecha esperada

El desayuno es frío y callado. La tensión se podría agarrar con las manos. Todos acabamos y cada uno se va a alistar. Me ducho y me pongo el único vestido que poseo. Es morado, hasta la rodilla, con mangas de tres cuartos. Me pongo unos tacones bajos morados también. Acomodo mi cabello color oro en media cola, con un adorno morado en la atadura.

Caminamos hasta la plaza en total silencio. Ésta está llena. Me dirijo hacia la zona de diecisiete años, donde pertenezco. Encuentro a la chica que es prácticamente mi única amiga, Felicia.

-Te deseo mucha suerte. - me dice triste. Ella también sabe que yo fui la elegida.

- Yo no tengo porque deseartela para este año. Así que te deseo suerte para los años venideros- le digo con una sonrisa triste. La abrazo.

-¡Bienvenidos al primer Vasallaje de los Veinticinco!- es la tonta chica del Capitolio, Analice, la nueva. Hace dos años teníamos a una señora no tan eúforica, lo que calzaba mejor, pero ahora estamos con esta alegre capitolina que la verdad repugna.- Bien, no queremos desviarnos así que anunciaré de una sola vez a los tributos de este año.

Todos callan. No es normal que no hayan pasado el filme o el discurso del alcalde primero, seguro ella está muy emocionada como para esperar. Abre el sobre que llevaba en la mano y lo pone enfrente de sí. Mientras lo lee se enrolla en un dedo un mechón de cabello turquesa, que cuando lo suelta se convierte en un rizo.

-¡Zafiro McMunty y Jason Cantrimun!- pronuncia entusiasmada en el micrófono. No es sorpresa que haya salido mi nombre, sin embargo... ¿Jason?

Me pongo seria y camino firme al estrado. Llego junto a Analice y me doy vuelta hacia el público. Jason apenas va saliendo de la línea de varones con una cara inexpresiva, y un poco enfadada. Camina hasta pararse al otro lado de Analice.

-Bien, ¡ahora un aplauso para los representantes del distrito 8! -se desata un aplauso forzado, aunque se que uno u otro aplauden de manera genuina, pensando que tienen la oportunidad de tener un vencedor este año.

Ahora si, Analice y el alcalde hacen todas las costumbres. Luego, al final vuelven a pasar el mensaje de Snow. Jason y yo nos damos la mano y al fin lo veo a los ojos. Expresa decisión y odio profundo, yo en cambio, pongo una cara inexpresiva. El odio sólo llevará a la exageración y como resultado, al fracaso.

Agentes de Paz nos guían al interior del Edificio de Justicia. Nos dividen y nos llevan a habitaciones contrarias. Me siento en un elegante sillón hecho con retazos de cada una de las telas que se fabrican en el distrito 8 y espero a que lleguen mis padres.

Mi hermano entra por la puerta y antes de que me pueda mover, me envuelve en un poderoso abrazo de oso. Noto que un par de lágrimas caen en mi hombro, mojando mi vestido. ¡Está llorando! ¡Yo nunca he visto a mi hermano llorar, nunca!

-¡Estás llorando! - le digo con suavidad. Él se aleja un poco de mi y asiente con una sonrisa tímida pintada en el rostro. -Oye, te quiero. ¿Me escuchas?- él asiente.

-Papá ha tenido... Otro ataque. - me dice con la cabeza baja, avergonzado.

No me sorprende, papá ha tenido ataques desde que salió de la Arena. Le dan un tipo de Flashback, durante los cuales se queda sepulcralmente quieto, no pestañea y apenas respira. Le pasan más seguidos en temporada de los Juegos.

-Oye, cuida de él. No lo dejes, bajo ninguna circunstancia que vea los Juegos- le digo seria y con cariño. Él asiente y me abraza de nuevo. Ahí es cuando empieza a llorar, y esto va en serio. Llora como nunca en mi vida había visto.

-Tú puedes ganar- me dice vacilante, como si intentara convenserse a si mismo. De repente se separa de mi y me vuelve a ver serio, muy serio- Tú puedes ganar.

-Hay tributos mucho mejores que yo,- le digo suplicante y preocupada- los del 1, del 2 y del 4 serán indiscutiblemente enormes. Sabrán manejar armas como si fueran tenedor y cuchill...

-¿Y tú no sabes manejarlas?- me replica triunfante- ¿De que sirvieron las horas de lucha con espadas? ¿De qué sirvieron los entrenamientos de papá si te das por vencida a la primera? ¡Por lo menos inténtalo!

Me quedo perpleja ante tal respuesta. Mi hermano y yo siempre hemos sido muy cercanos, como nadie que conozca. Sabemos mucho del otro, aunque nunca se lo hechamos en cara. Tiene razón, hay que intentarlo. Por él, por papá, por mamá... Por mí y mi vida próxima a venir.

-Lo haré. Este año el distrito 8 tendrá una vencedora. - le sonrío. Él asiente por tercera vez, complacido.

-Te quiero, hermana.

-Yo también te quiero, hermano, y mucho.- un agente de paz toca la puerta indicando que se nos ha acabado el tiempo. Mi hermano se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla. Sale por la puerta y me mira una última vez, sonriendo triste.

"No llores" me repito, "no llores". Mi madre entra por la puerta, llorando como una histérica, y me abraza. Sólo eso, ni palabras de consuelo, ni ánimos... Solo abrazos. Ya me ha dado por muerta.

Mamá sale de la habitación cuando el tiempo termina, seguro irá a casa a quedarse seca. Y aquí me deja, a merced del Capitolio, como si nunca lo hubiera estado *nótese el sarcasmo*, con los brazos entumecidos, en una pose extraña y una cara de decepción.

Sé que papá no vendrá, ahora estará sentado contra alguna pared, recostado, en un trance y rompiendo todo lo que toque. ¿Cómo ganó mi padre los juegos? Pues cuando la tributo del once lo revisaba, pensando que al fin lo había matado, él se levantó y le pegó una horripilante patada en el cuello, desnucándola.

Claro que mi padre salió de la arena con severas cortadas en brazos, piernas y abdomen. Además, tenía una flecha de ballesta clavada en el hombro y otra en la cadera.

Me siento en el sofá, esperando al agente de la paz que me arrastrará al tren que me guiará a mi castigo disfrazado de oportunidad. La puerta se abre, sin embargo por ella no entra alguien vestido de blanco, sino una chica vestida de rojo.

-Toma- me dice Felicia, tendiéndome una cadena con un dije precioso. Es una árbol, con corazones pequeños suplantando hojas y con un arco a su alrededor. En su grueso tiene una frase: "Roots of Peace Run Deep". (N/A: mi madre me compró ese collar y me encanta!) - Úsalo.

Me abraza y sale con sus ojos miel cristalizados y sus cabellos caramelo al aire. Ahora si se me han acabado las visitas, no creía soportar más sin llorar. Un agente de paz entra, tal y como yo lo había previsto, me agarra del brazo y me guía hasta el coche.

Me subo, con Analice a mi derecha y Jason en el otro extremo. Paramos y entramos en el tren, un majestuoso, hermoso y fascinante tren. Con las paredes brillantes y comidas y bebidas puestas a donde caben.

-Bien, supongo que sabrás que no me aliaré contigo- me dice una voz grave y fiera a mis espaldas. No me molesto en voltearme, se que es Jason. ¿Si no, quien más?

-No tienes por que hacerlo. Y yo tampoco quiero estar cerca tuyo más de lo necesario- le digo despreocupada, mientras admiro unos hermosos cojines. Me alejo de él caminando y me siento en un sillón individual, a pensar mi estrategia.

...

Muchas gracias a las personas que comentaron y que me siguen. Sinceras disculpas por actualizar hasta ahora, la escuela me está aplastando. Intentaré con ganas actualizar más seguido. ¡Arriba el tiempo libre!

Besos,

Henfa


	3. Tributos

Bien, no me puedo fingir débil, por algo me habrá escogido el distrito. Creo que preferiría disfrazarme de superficial y egocéntrica hija de vencedor, escogida porque presumía de hacer cosas que en realidad no puede hacer. Supongo que así es tal y como me veía Jason de pequeños.

Al frente de mi sillón se enciende un televisor, que pasa la repetición de las cosechas. Me esfuerzo por memorizar todos los nombres y apariencias, me haría bien.

Distrito 1: chica alta, cabello negro hasta la barbilla, ojos negros, piel blanca y pecosa. Musculada y mirada fiera, definitivamente da miedo. Cuando la gente aplaude ella sonríe, no de felicidad sino de satisfacción y seguridad, como diciendo 'esto será pan comido'. unos dieciséis años. Francia, se llama Francia.

Chico alto y rubio. Grueso y con todos los músculos del cuerpo tonificados. Ojos verdes y piel un poco rosada. Avanza con mirada retadora y semblante serio. Manos enormes. Definitivamente dieciocho años. Creo que se llama Amelio.

Distrito 2: chica pelirroja, cabello largo, no tan alta, grandes ojos verdes, tez pálida. Se nota ágil y rápida. Aún así musculada. Semblante inexpresivo. Piernas largas y entrenadas. Talvez diecisiete años. Se llama Guillermina

Chico castaño, alto y con ojos celestes. Delgado y con enormes brazos. Piel aceitunada y rostro enojado, con el entrecejo fruncido todo el tiempo. Debe tener dieciocho o diecisiete. Su nombre es Ronald.

Distrito 3: chica rubia, muy bella, con ojos castaños, baja, delgada y piel pecosa. Se nota que será ágil y rápida. En su cara se observa tristeza, mucha tristeza. Aunque en ella pillo un poco de determinación. Talvez unos quince años. Ella se llama Anaís.

Chico alto, pelirrojo, ojos azules hipnotizantes, piel blanco cadáver. Bastante musculado para ser del distrito 3. Debe tener diecisiete. Camina con los labios fruncidos y un poco de nerviosismo. Se llama Alex.

Distrito 4: chica alta, castaña, ojos miel, piel color caramelo, musculosa. Avanza al estrado con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro, como si hubiese ganado un premio. Piernas largas y brazos musculosos para ser chica. Dieciocho años. Adeltrudis, es un nombre extraño.

Chico monstruoso, todavía más que los del 1 y el 2. Mide por lo menos metro noventa. Es pelinegro con ojos verdes gatos y piel aceitunada. Musculoso, tanto que parece que va a estallar. Mirada fiera, retadora y de satisfacción. Dieciocho. Se llama Neptuno.

Distrito 5: chica con el cabello rizado y castaño, ojos verdes, piel clara. Alta con piernas largas. Camina con una sonrisa de tristeza pintada en el rostro. Es muy linda, imagino que de ahí sacará ventaja. Dieciséis, talvez diecisiete. Abigail.

Chico bajo, rubio platinado, ojos verdes, delgado y con hombros gruesos. Avanza con la cabeza baja, y puedo observar como una lágrima cae al suelo. Creo que tendrá dieciseis. Ramses.

Distrito 6: chica rubia, ojos marrones, piel clara y pecosa, estatura media. Noto que tiene las piernas bastante musculadas. Con paso lento, llega al escenario con la barbilla en alto, rostro serio y los brazos rígidos a los lados. Dieciocho. Belinda.

Chico con el cabello negro liso, con ojos miel, delgado, alto, musculado en general aunque no demasiado. Muy guapo, y que yo diga eso cuesta bastante. mantiene una expresión indiferente, casi de aburrimiento y las manos en su espalda. Diecisiete. Isaías, que lindo nombre.

Distrito 7: chica alta, brazos enormes, espalda ancha, cabello pelirrojo tirando a castaño liso largo, ojos chocolate, piernas largas. Parece sorprendida cuando la llaman, aunque luego lo disimula. Casi que trota hacia el estrado, se le ve desagradablemente emocionada. Dieciocho. Aysha.

Chico castaño con ojos caramelo, alto y con brazos musculosos. Piel un poco más oscura que la de la chica, que es aceitunada. Camina con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido. Creo que dieciocho también. Hugo.

Distrito 8: ahí salimos Jason y yo. Yo parezco seria y decidida, Jason parace estar esperando entrar en la arena.

Distrito 9: chica alta, con cabello largo ondulado, ojos con una mezcla entre verde y castaño, ligeramente musculada en lo general, luce una cara de incredulidad cuando avanza hacia el escenario. Diecisiete aproximadamente. Astrid.

Chico castaño con ojos azules, como los míos. De estatura baja y fornido. Avanza lentamente y con cara de preocupación ligera hacia la plataforma. Dieciocho. Minioste.

Distrito 10: chica baja, pelinegra con el cabello ondulado, ojos chocolate, delgada. Se nota ágil. Dieciséis como mucho. Lincy.

Chico estatura media, rubio cenizo, ojos grises. Ancho de hombros. Avanza con tranquilidad hasta el estrado. Diecisiete talvez. Darío.

Distrito 11: chica con piel oscura, cabello y ojos negros. Alta y muy musculada. Camina fiera lanzando miradas asesinas. Diecisiete años, talvez. Trina.

Chico con piel caramelo, alto y con ojos y cabello chocolate. Musculoso, aunque no mucho. Se mantiene serio en todo momento. Clinton.

Distrito 12: la chica parece de talvez quince años, la más joven. Estatura normal, cabello corto rubio, ojos celestes. Casi no tiene músculos. Se le nota el nerviosismo. Sandy.

El chico es bastante alto y se nota fuerte. Seguro trabajaba en las minas. Sacando pecho y con los puños apretados llega al escenario. Es pelinegro y con ojos grises, está un poco desnutrido, aunque no mucho. Talvez dieciséis años. Carl.

Todos son enormes y mortíferos. Empiezo a dudar si de verdad podré ganar y complacer a mi familia. Tendré que hacer el mayor esfuerzo que tenga al alcance no solo de mis manos, si no de todo mi cuerpo. Ganaré.

...

Es bastante aburrido, pero era necesario. Sé que son muchos nombres. No voy a llamar a todos los tributos por sus nombres, eso es muy irritante y no espero que ustedes memoricen sus nombres si ni siquiera yo lo hago. Solo los principales (ya ustedes verán cuáles serán los principales, básicamente son: los profesionales, distrito ocho y distrito seis, siete y nueve un poco) serán llamados por nombres propios. Gracias por leer.

Besos,

Henfa


End file.
